


画情

by 01lemoon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 水责, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01lemoon/pseuds/01lemoon





	画情

·北斋咕哒♀  
·车  
·触手、水责（？我也不知道是不是这个tag）  
·去年日服百重塔的时候就想到的泡温泉脑洞……北斋性别永远写的女性真是太妙了呢。  
·因为群友说了句“画皮北斋”而加入了奇怪的东西，并且本来只想写肉结果似乎变成正剧（？）了……？  
·因为加入了感情戏所以ooc不可避（我好想撞死自己xxx

夜幕深深落下。这个夜晚明月升起，圆朗的月亮越过了竹林的尖梢，穿过窗棂向室内播洒月光。  
藤丸立香迷迷糊糊地从窗外走过，隐约觉得室内有些动作。她停下脚步，从窗角探头向里张望，等她看清室内的景象后，彻头彻尾的骇然锁住了动作也梗住了咽喉。  
背对着窗子，一个模糊不清——准确来说，是有着难以形容的扭曲不规则外形的阴暗生物，在平整的浅色榻榻米上跪着（为什么是跪着？立香感到疑惑），混乱难分的触须蜿蜒铺开，与墙壁的阴影融为一体。它明明是个凝固的存在，却浑身上下无处不带着自顾自的微妙起伏。它在动，整个形体最剧烈的波动集中在一角，像手臂一样的虬结触手，正卷着一杆散发出幽玄光泽的笔，在细致描画着什么。那细腻又投入的笔尖动作带着人类的气息，和扭曲混乱的怪物形体搭配起来更不协调。这种不谐本就冲击着脑海，而随着那精细的动作，立香无法控制地看向它描画的东西——人对于和人相似的东西总有种亲近感，在这种时候似乎最好毫不必要。  
藤丸立香看清了它描画的东西。在榻榻米上张开了一张皮，白皙的，在月光下散发水润的幽光。怪物的笔尖在人皮上描深本就清秀可人的五官面庞，立香震惊地认出了那张脸。  
“北……斋……亲？”  
喉咙在僵硬嘶哑中恢复自由的时刻，窗格内侧的怪物骤然扭回了头，

“——御主！”响亮又焦急的女声就在耳边响起。藤丸立香猛然回神，对上节分大将快烧起来了的红色眼瞳。  
“哇！怎……怎么了！”立香惊讶地大叫。陪伴她的从者扶着她的双肩一脸担忧，上下打量了她好几次，才说：“您刚才好像是睡着了……果然就算是百毒不侵的御主，在这充满酒气的塔里爬了这么多层还是会受到影响。御主，请您稍作休息吧。”节分大将神情严肃、语气坚定，不容反对。  
立香也确实觉得累了，塔外的竹林里就有惬意的温泉，劳累之后去好好放松一下是再好不过了。她回想了一下，刚才好像真的是做了个梦——竟然在一场战斗后就站着睡着了，也难怪身边人这么担心。立香不好意思地笑了笑，离开了塔，准备去泡个温泉休息一下。  
洗净了身体，立香裹好浴巾走向温泉池。充足的地热蒸起浓重的水雾，隐隐约约透出水池中的人影来。看起来还有别的从者也在泡温泉缓解疲劳。立香心情轻快地走近水池，到了池边，刚要解下浴巾，顺便看了一眼泡在池中的人——就吓得尖叫一声向后跳去。  
“咦——？！北、北北北北北北斋亲？！”  
温泉里的美人儿转过了头，从漂在水面的小木盆里拈起一只小巧的酒杯，轻呷了一口。  
“呀，是御主阁下啊～”绘师脸上泛起海棠色，半睁着眼睛向立香露出笑脸，“怎～么这么惊讶，像是看到了什么了不得的东西呀……别说是，因为我呀。”  
“呃……”立香还在惊愕中没缓过神来，半是因为白日梦的残迹留下的感受，半是因为眼前的事实——“北斋亲！你现在……不是最终再临状态嘛？！”  
“啊？是啊？”北斋仰头一口喝尽杯中物，又伸出手拿起小盆里的酒瓶再斟上一杯，“怎么了嘛，难道御主阁下累到都记不住这种事了？”她摇晃着脑袋，头顶那如同膨胀的浆果般的异类头饰微微颤动，一举一动间流露出摇荡心旌的怪异魅力。  
“那、那现在里面应该是……是北斋本人吧？！”立香指着她叫道，“为、为什么会在女浴场啊！”  
北斋失笑，一脸趣味盎然的样子，回答道：“这是当然的吧？再怎么说，我这身体也是女性的啊。”  
“那应该去单独的浴桶吧因为里面装的是男的啊——”立香攥紧了浴巾边缘，满脸通红地喊道。  
“哦，那样的话不就没法看到大家的身姿了嘛。”北斋的态度过于自然，她平静地小口喝着酒，说，“不管是‘我’还是阿荣，都是这么想的啦。不过御主阁下您大可放心——我进来的时候这里可空无一人，唉唉，对我来说可真是遗憾哪。”  
不，被那些女从者知道了您以女儿身男人心进来泡澡的话，一定会引发更为严重的灾害的。立香盯着理所当然地在女浴池里泡温泉的葛饰北斋，暗自腹诽。  
北斋见立香没说话，就继续说：“御主阁下还要在边上站多久？都脱光了还在旁边站着，说不定会感冒哦。”  
“谁要和色老头一起泡澡啦——！”立香后退几步，双手交叉护在胸前，警惕地盯着池子里披着美少女外皮的邪神老头。北斋却还是不慌不忙，又喝完一杯酒，再拿起瓶子要斟酒，就发现一滴酒也倒不出来了。她放下酒杯和酒瓶，说：“就算现在我是阿荣，也不意味着作为女性的御主阁下就能安心啊。”立香因这句话变得更加胆战心惊，还来不及惊讶，就见北斋从水里站了起来——当然是一丝不挂的，少女的身体，“不过我也不打算太过分地戏弄御主阁下……那我就此告辞啦，要用到我的时候再叫我哦。”  
北斋从池中迈出，也不裹毛巾——仔细一看池边根本没有放毛巾，她身上湿漉漉的，滴着水珠，迈着湿润的步伐从立香身边走过。曾经在个人房间里总能看到的绘画着的少女，那层层布料下的身体此刻在眼前掠过。就算是阿荣，也不见得能安心吗？倒也是。毕竟“葛饰北斋”就是那样的从者——身后传来魔力的波动，北斋用魔力凝成了那邪异的衣裙，就要离开这里了。立香这才慌忙转身，叫住了她：“等一下……北斋亲！”  
“嗯？”少女驻足，扭回头，紫红色的眼珠盯住了立香，在立香本就不平静的心里搅起更甚的波浪。立香沉思一阵，半低着头说：“北斋亲，稍微等一下。一起泡温泉……也不是不可以。”  
“哦……？”北斋面上的笑意味深长。  
裹缠身体的魔力散去。洁白的浴巾叠放在一旁。黑发的少女和橙发的少女坐在温泉里，不知为何是面对面的状态。  
北斋靠着池边，被立香按住了双肩。立香没有喝酒，脸上的红晕却比北斋更甚。她稍微用力地捏住北斋的双肩，低下头小声说：“这……这是，对于北斋亲刚才戏弄我，和以这个再临阶段跑到女浴池来的惩罚。”  
“哦呀？”北斋还饶有兴趣地想看看这个小姑娘会干出什么，忽然就说不出话来，反而是发出了从未想过的声音。  
“嗯唔……？！”绘师猛然仰起头，纤细的脖颈画出白瓷的弧度。她倒在少女御主怀里，吐出一串轻喘——腿间，少女最隐秘的地方被立香用膝盖磨蹭顶弄，立香找准了地方也用对了力度，让一阵阵快感从尾椎开始引燃绽发。“呜……御主……阁下，这是——啊！”  
北斋都没注意到，立香只用左手揽住了她，右手已经伸向她的下身，更快地揉弄她。泡在温泉里的下体都觉得燥热，北斋攀紧立香，双腿内侧磨蹭着立香的手臂，追求快感的冲动让她配合着立香的节奏向前顶送腰身，可是有什么要崩溃而出的感觉又让她下意识地想制止，但收紧下身只是让快感和难耐愈演愈烈。北斋在立香耳边送出更多的喘息，立香则回以低语：“北斋亲……大概没感受过女孩子身体的快感吧？毕竟之前一直是男人呢……但是，我知道哦，怎么样让女孩子……变得舒服。”  
“唔嗯——！”快感的高潮冲向大脑，北斋感觉下身一阵紧缩，像是被笔墨涂抹过一般黏滑，吐出这笔墨的却是她自己。而温泉水只是茫然无知地将其冲淡涤荡。  
北斋纤细的身躯伏在立香怀里，带着喘息与微热颤抖着。软滑的肌肤亲吻着立香的躯体，坚硬的骨带来切实的感触，在彼此磨蹭间，少女胸前的樱桃步向丰收。立香也发出一阵叹息，手臂松松垮垮地搂着北斋，明知已经越界，却又不忍放手。  
却是怀里的北斋先有了动作。她酥软的手臂缓缓推开，把自己上身撑起，半睁着眼望着立香，散发出迷乱而危险的气息。朱色的舌尖舔过薄唇，北斋脸上荡开妖艳的笑：“原来御主阁下是这样的呀……一直、一直看着这副身体，都在想着做这种事吗？”  
北斋语调慵懒，落在立香耳中反而更让她害臊。她不敢和北斋目光相对，怕遇上那双眼睛里的洞察与追捕。“嗯，我知道这副身体（阿荣）非常惹人怜爱……但没想到御主阁下会爱到这个程度呀。当然，我也没想到——”北斋的话音不会放过立香，她的行动也一样。温暖的水池里搅起旋动的波浪，立香发出惊惧的尖叫。北斋抓着立香的肩膀控制住失去力气向后倒去的她，展露出立香从未见过的邪恶的笑容。  
“御主阁下这么清楚怎么让女孩子舒服，到底是怎么知道的呢？”北斋的影子映在水雾弥漫的温泉池里，浸泡在水波里的部分发生了异样的扭曲——虬结的触手在热水里愉快地翻搅，缠绕住了立香的双腿，更是直伸向了她的两腿之间。  
“……唔……哈啊……北斋……不要，救救我，不要……”断断续续的哭喊已经变得微弱了。立香差不多是躺在了温泉表面，双手手腕被触手绑在一起，双腿则被触手向两边扯开，柔软的腰腹、敏感的胸口都被触手缠绕抚弄了半天，少女的秘道也被触手开拓到松软湿黏。可是北斋似乎没打算就此停手：“御主阁下可别忘了，虽然成为女儿身对我来说是头一遭，但我可不是没尝过女人哪。”她拥着立香，温热的指尖在立香露出水面而微凉的肌肤上描画而过，引得立香又一阵瑟缩，“但话说回来，像御主阁下这样的……我倒还真的没怎么见过呢。”她的手指沿着立香的侧腹划到泛红的花核，坏心地用指尖拨弄，让立香的哭叫更甚几分。  
立香的腰早就软了，是因为被触手紧紧捆着才没有整个人都倒进温泉里。北斋的触手柔韧中带着几分坚硬，却又灵活得能将体内的通道恰好填补，略微粗糙的一面不时在立香自己都从未触及的敏感点施加刺激，从“惩罚”北斋开始时就变得敏感的下体，在北斋的手指和触手内外兼施的抚弄下又一次爆开快感。北斋的手掌抚过那条深入立香内部的触手，满手黏湿，她故意把手上沾到的体液都抹在立香胸口，“我说，御主阁下呀，这是第几次去了呢？”  
立香应该因这问话感到羞耻，可是快感已经挤满了大脑，完全没有产生其他感触或是思考问题的空闲了。只听到北斋继续说：“哦哦，御主阁下，都这样了，还要夹住我的触手不放吗？这么舒服吗——”她趴下身，贴在了立香身上，伸手扳起立香的脸，就在立香耳边问道：“就这么想要我吗？”  
那是低沉仿佛深渊里冒出的气泡的声音。立香混沌的脑子稍微恢复清明，她意识到自己正直视着北斋紫红色的双眼，那双映照着邪气的眼睛。立香忽然回想起了之前的噩梦——描画美女皮囊的混沌怪物——眼里藏着邪神的少女外形的画工——是水汽氤氲还是水光潋滟，或者是深海的呼唤搅乱了视线，梦与现实搅成万色汇合的墨，她看不清北斋的面容之下究竟是什么。“我可是忍不住想把您一口吃掉呀。”北斋纤柔而微带细茧的指尖摩挲着立香的面颊，立香沉默着眯起眼睛，端详着北斋的样貌与神情。在诱惑与暧昧的气味侵染了的水汽中，立香躺在水面上，柔软的唇瓣轻微开合，北斋惊讶地看着她。  
“就算这样……我果然……还是喜欢北斋亲呢。”  
刚吐出这句话的口，一瞬之间就被北斋的唇覆盖。北斋的舌带着海风的味道卷过立香的口腔，柔软却带着韧性，就像是那些邪异的触手，可是就连那些触手——此时也还在立香体内蠢动的触手，都和这少女的拥抱一般温暖。立香安下了心，将力气全部忘记，把柔软的身躯都交给北斋，任北斋啜吸走她口中的空气，连带着也流走了思绪。北斋吻得越来越深，触手对四肢躯干的束缚则在渐渐远去，立香感觉自己在向后倾倒。发丝在水中荡开，热水一点点吞下她的头颅，立香感觉有水灌进了耳朵，这时已经晚了。  
北斋松开了口。被夺走空气的立香躺倒在温泉里。水并不深，但是热力和触手的侵犯都蚕食了她的体力，她只能向下落去，感觉自己好像在漂向深渊——却并不安稳，下身还被那几条触手塞满，它们翻搅着，把快感越堆越高，可是无法呼吸的立香想用叫喊来宣泄都做不到，她在被推挤，就要翻过最危险的边缘，因为她追寻梦幻的怪物。  
立香勉强睁开眼，水面之外的北斋的样子扭曲模糊，视野变得昏暗。她觉得自己在坠回那个梦境——描画外皮的怪物画工，足够恐怖，但对她来说到底是不是噩梦？水光交错成窗棂，如果在北斋回头的那时候，她没有醒来，或者是在此刻获得了延续梦境的机会，藤丸立香又会做什么……她伸出了手。  
伸出了手，打破了窗棂。  
“御主！”那只手就被如此简单地抓住了。  
哗啦一声，梦境的水面被冲破，迎接她的是一个温柔的吻和源源不断的吐息。因为这个吻，藤丸立香逐渐恢复清醒，就像童话故事一样。  
温泉池水恢复平静，立香靠在北斋怀里，单纯得好像只是少女好友彼此依偎——因为那四条交错的腿都藏在了冒着浓厚白气的水面下。您不害怕吗？北斋啄着立香的耳廓问她。不，立香摇摇头，蹭过北斋柔软的脸颊，我不会因为北斋亲里面有邪神就怕你的，因为你并不会伤害我。  
“我只是怕和北斋亲分开，果然我只是怕这一件事而已。”立香将北斋抱得更紧了点。  
北斋轻笑几声，回应了这个拥抱。  
“这么看来我可能也一样吧。”她说，“我担忧的并不是御主的亲近……而是那之后，会怎么样……”她的指尖描画过御主肩背的轮廓，安心地延续了这个拥抱。  
虽然作为普通人的御主可能不会这么想，但是画工感觉到，成为从者之后，又有一些难绘的无形之物，能够描绘出来了。

END


End file.
